Unresolved Issues
by Fanwoman
Summary: Hinata is so awesome! How can Naruto not love her? Kiba decides it's time to confront the blond twerp about it, but Naruto has his own plans for how the discussion will go. Set after the war. KibaHina


SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 653 and _Naruto Shippuden_ episode 341.

NOTES: When I read _Naruto_ chapter 632, my jaw dropped—not because Kiba declared he'd become Hokage but because Hinata acknowledged he'd spoken! It was the first indication in a very long time that she actually thought about someone outside the contexts of Naruto and her family. It gave my KibaHina heart hope. Combined with Naruto's new ability to share his feelings with everyone and the recurring question, "Why does Kiba tease Hinata about her crush on Naruto but not other people about their crushes?" it inspired this little KibaHina idea.

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

UNRESOLVED ISSUES

The Fourth Shinobi War was over.

Although many had died, including some dear friends, Naruto's life had become better than he could have ever imagined. There was peace and collaboration between the world's ninja villages. Lives and homes were being rebuilt better than before. He had more acknowledgment than he knew what to do with, and his heart was filled with love and compassion for everyone around him. At last, he was satisfied that he was strong enough to protect them all and ready to become Hokage, the leader of Konoha.

Between training to become Hokage and regularly using Sage Mode, there wasn't much Naruto didn't know about the people of Konoha, especially his friends. It wasn't that he was intentionally being a voyeur. There would be details in mission reports that gave true feelings away. On top of that, ever since he'd made peace with Kurama, the nine-tailed demon he hosted inside him, when people were near while he was in Sage Mode or any other advanced state of being, he would feel their strongest emotions the same way his skin would feel the wind and sun and rain. That was how he knew his beloved Sakura's feelings for him were sincere, as well as when she was ready to accept his proposal of marriage. So when Naruto received a demanding request for a meeting with Kiba "someplace private and out of the way" the day after going public with the engagement, he had a pretty good idea what the conversation with his friend would be about.

Maybe it was the bliss of Sakura's acceptance affecting his judgment, but Naruto decided to ignore the universal advice every adult male had given him on the subject—_don't stick your nose into other people's love lives_. Since his life was so full of happiness, how could he not want to help his friends be just as happy? Confident Kiba's situation could only improve, he agreed to the meeting and invited his friend's kunoichi teammate, Hinata, to secretly observe from downwind. He also notified Kiba's other teammate, Shino, that he would appreciate his services be available for the day. After all, Kiba could be nearly as unpredictable as Naruto at times.

Naruto selected an isolated spot near Konoha that had fairly reliable winds from the west, and he arrived ahead of time in order to enter Sage Mode before Kiba got there. Settling cross-legged on a sunny stone, Naruto became one with the nature around him, filling his heart with a calm unlike any other and expanding his senses beyond normal perceptions.

It was a good thing he'd arrived early, since he sensed Kiba's approach within moments of connecting to nature. Interestingly, Kiba's canine partner, Akamaru, was not with him. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw a puzzled expression on his friend's tanned, tattooed face.

"Why are you in Sage Mode?"

Naruto smiled. It wasn't how he'd expected the conversation to begin, but it could be useful. He stayed seated so Kiba would feel dominant. "Why did you want to meet me where no one else can hear?"

That set Kiba immediately on the defensive. His expression grew sour and he shifted his slit-eyed gaze away. "I want this to be private." Of course, defense wasn't Kiba's preferred state. With a shake of his head, Kiba's narrowed gaze returned to Naruto. "What the hell is this I hear about you marrying Sakura? I was there when she tried to manipulate you with a confession. You said yourself she was lying!" His emotions became like a wall of anger, and Naruto intended to get past that wall.

Again, it wasn't what Naruto had expected, but he was sure they would get there eventually. "She was lying about not caring for Sasuke and to get me back to the village, but even then her motivation was my wellbeing." He shrugged. "I love her and she loves me. Why wouldn't we marry?" In the distance, he could sense Hinata approaching and hoped he could get the subject changed soon.

"You should love Hinata—she's never lied to you!"

With effort, Naruto didn't grin at finally getting to the heart of the matter. "Of course I love Hinata."

Kiba looked dumbfounded. "If you love Hinata, be a man and tell her so! If you love her, why would you marry Sakura?"

Apparently Hinata had never told Kiba that she and Naruto had recently had a similar conversation. Since Naruto had shared his heart with practically the whole world during the war, Hinata had accepted Naruto's romantic love for Sakura, though she still struggled with her desire to have it for herself. "I love Hinata the same way I love you and Sai and Master Kakashi and everyone in Konoha." Waving his hand like Kiba had suggested something risqué, he grinned coyly. "I know I can make a lot of clones, but marrying everyone I love would be too complicated. Besides, I'm not really into guys."

As his friend's mouth opened and closed in mute shock over the scandalous line of reasoning, Naruto sensed Hinata had finally stopped in a tree behind Kiba, so he assumed she was in hearing range.

At last Kiba got a hold of his tongue. "Hinata loves you, you idiot, and she's nearly died to save your life!"

Naruto bobbed his head in an exaggerated nod so both Kiba and Hinata would know he understood. "Sakura loves me, and she's nearly died to save my life. The same thing goes for a lot of other people." Holding up a finger to emphasize his last point, Naruto couldn't help the dopey grin that spread across his face. "But I have lovey-dovey love for Sakura." He almost winced at the pang of heartache he felt from Hinata. It confirmed she was within earshot.

Growling in frustration, Kiba shook a fist at Naruto. "But it's _Hinata_ you should love like that."

Scratching his head as though he was clueless, Naruto asked, "Why does it matter so much to you whether or not I have lovey-dovey feelings for Hinata?"

Kiba blinked a few times, as though confused by the change in topics. "What?"

Enunciating more carefully, as though speaking to someone slow witted, Naruto raised his voice so Hinata could clearly hear. "You set up this meeting with me just to bitch about _someone else's_ love life? That seems very suspicious to me."

Naturally, Kiba reacted poorly to Naruto's tone and implication, snarling and pointing an accusing finger. "Don't change the subject! This is about you and Hinata."

"Then why are _you_ the one standing in front of me?"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Kiba lifted his nose in disdain. "She's too nice to confront you herself."

"So you have to do it for her?" Adding a dismissive drawl to his voice, Naruto leaned back and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do you really think she's so weak that she can't do this herself?"

That really got the brunette bristling, adding a rude hand gesture to his vicious snarl. "My team knows better than anyone just how strong she is! That's the problem with this issue—she's so strong that she won't pressure you about how she feels for _your_ sake, for _your_ happiness."

"Whereas _you_ have no problem bugging me for the sake of _her_ happiness."

"Exactly." Kiba gave no indication of perceiving the parallel, but Naruto could detect a shift in Hinata's feelings. She could definitely hear Kiba, too. "You're an idiot if you don't love her!"

All Naruto had to do was keep the ball rolling. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because she's powerful and beautiful and kind and kickass and..." Throwing his hands in the air, Kiba's expression suggested it was all very obvious. "She's just incredible!"

With each attribute Kiba mentioned, Naruto could sense Hinata's surprise spike and emotions quicken.

Acting like Kiba was trying to trick him, Naruto pointed a finger at his friend. "If she's so incredible, why wouldn't you want her for yourself, instead of with me?"

The sudden rush of complicated emotions that churned inside Kiba nearly made Naruto gasp. "She's not interested in _me."_ From his feral expression, you would never have guessed that saying the words hurt Kiba. He pointed right back at Naruto and all but spat, "_You're_ the one she wants, the only one she's ever wanted."

Trying to keep his tone snotty instead of sympathetic, Naruto forged on. "Why does it matter to you that she gets what she wants?"

"Because I love her!"

The volume of the declaration was so great that every creature in the woods grew still, save one. After dropping to the ground, Hinata straightened to reveal a pretty blush on her pale cheeks. She seemed to be taking it better than Kiba, who looked like he wished he could swallow his words.

"You do?" Her voice was soft but easily heard in the stillness.

Eyes so wide the whole of his slit-like irises were visible, Kiba's face turned a red that rivaled the tattoos on his cheeks. He seemed to have frozen, so Naruto got up and helped him out, lowering his arm and turning him to face the kunoichi.

"Answer her, Kiba." How could he resist ribbing his volatile friend who had mercilessly teased so many others over the years? "Be a man."

The proud Inuzuka had bowed his head, unwilling to meet his teammate's eyes. "Yes." The word was spoken so quietly, in such a small voice, Naruto could hardly believe it came from Kiba.

"I couldn't hear you." He slapped Kiba on the back for encouragement and in hopes of jolting the dog-ninja back into his normal self. "Do you love Hinata?"

"Yes!"

As he perceived the potential for love in Hinata's heart, Naruto nodded sagely and headed toward Konoha. "I think you two need to talk."

Before he'd gone far, Hinata called out to him. "So this why you asked me to come, Naruto?"

Kiba's emotions changed abruptly. "What?!" The wall of anger became a towering mountain.

It was a good thing Naruto had learned to be the fastest of their generation, because he needed every ounce of speed to keep out of the reach of his friend's furious fists.

Eventually, Kiba calmed down...

Actually, he ran out of energy after a lot of chasing Naruto and the help of Shino's chakra-draining bugs. Once Hinata found them, she asked to be alone with Kiba. Although Naruto did his best to give them their privacy, he couldn't resist monitoring them from afar. Whatever Hinata said, it soothed Kiba's heart. Whatever Kiba said warmed hers. The two returned to Konoha together, hand in hand, and Naruto hoped they would end up as happily lovey-dovey as he was with Sakura.


End file.
